Typically, the AC and DC parameters of integrated devices are evaluated or tested prior to releasing them as finished product. One approach to testing these parameters is to provide an AC test system to test the AC parameters and a DC test system to test the DC parameters. Another approach is to incorporate a mechanical relay into a test system to permit the use of a single test system to test both the AC and the DC parameters. More particularly, the DC parameters are tested when the relay is in one configuration and the AC parameters are tested when the relay is in a different configuration. Generally, the relay introduces a parasitic capacitance which degrades the AC tests. Further, the time required to switch the relay from one configuration to a second configuration limits the number of devices that are tested per unit time.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a test system capable of performing both AC and DC measurements, wherein the measurement of both the AC and DC parameters is extremely accurate, i.e., the parasitic capacitance introduced by the relay is minimized. It would be of further advantage for the test system to be capable of testing a large number of devices per unit time.